Pari entre ennemis
by gurthwen
Summary: Quand un pari est lancé, rien ne peut l'annuler! Hermione va devoir subir les conséquences de sa défaite mais, cela la gêne t elle autant qu'il n'y paraît? HGSS


Petite nouvelle à chute en attendant la suite de mon autre fic.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plus de l'écrire !

Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, comme vous le savez déjà.

Pari entre ennemis

Hermione se rendait dans les cachots. Il était tard, il faisait froid dans ses couloirs sordides, le couvre-feu était déjà passé mais elle devait à tout prix s'y rendre le plus discrètement possible. Elle arriva enfin là où elle devait se rendre et réaliser le gage, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, qu'avait entraîné se fichu pari que cette catin de Pansy lui avait lancé. Certes, c'était un peu de sa faute, elle n'était sûrement pas assez concentrée, sinon elle n'en serait pas là… C'est sûr… La Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait perdu un simple duel contre Pansy Parkinson, cette incapable de bouledogue répugnant.

oOo Flash back oOo

_On était mardi et le premier cours des rouge et or, qui se passait en commun avec les vert et argent, était un cours de duel. Le professeur, Mademoiselle Johnson, avait eu en tête de préparer un concourt entre ses deux meilleures classes, Gryffondor et Serpentard._

_Quand le concourt commença, tout le monde était fin prêt. Mlle Johnson les ayant prévenus une semaine à l'avance, ils avaient tous pu parfaitement se préparer à combattre habilement pour écraser la maison ennemie. Bien évidemment, sans aucune surprise, Crabbe, Goyle et Neuville furent rapidement enlevé du concourt pour incompétence ainsi suivit que plusieurs autres qui ont perdus leur combat._

_Le concourt touché à sa fin. Les finalistes avaient brillamment écrasés leurs adversaires et s'attendaient à vaincre leur homologue. La finale féminine se jouait entre Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson tandis que celle masculine se voyait affronter Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy. Voyant que tout le monde était épuisé, le professeur demanda la parole avant les duels finals._

_« Ecoutez moi bien. Nous voici donc à la finale. Je vais laisser quelques minutes de repos à nos finaliste afin qu'ils puissent récupérer un minimum pour nous offrir de magnifiques duels. » Elle leva sa main droite et fit apparaître, de sa baguette, une table rempli de quelques mets et boissons rafraîchissantes. « Voici de quoi vous sustenter en attendant. Je demanderais aux finalistes d'être prêt dans cinq minutes. »_

_A peine eut-elle finit son discourt qu'une ruée d'élève se dirigea vers le buffet improvisé. Hermione, elle, était en pleine forme et attendait patiemment le retour de ses deux meilleurs amis dans un coin de la salle. Malheureusement, se ne fut pas Harry ou Ronald qui vinrent la voir mais Parkinson._

_« Alors Miss Je-sais-tout, on se prépare à sa raclée ? »_

_« Je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça sauf que c'est toi qui va perdre. Tu es de loin en dessous de mon niveau. »_

_« Si c'est réellement le cas, explique moi comment j'ai put vaincre tout mes adversaires ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait Parkinson mais je sais que tout ça était manigancé ! »_

_« Oh la ! On se calme la sang-de-bourbe ! De toute façon, je suis venue ici pour te proposer quelque chose. »_

_« Explique toujours, qui sait, ton cerveau a peut-être bien fonctionné pour une fois. »_

_Pansy bouillonnée de rage. Mais rien n'allait la détourner de son chemin et surtout du plan qu'elle et Drago avait préparé. La potion de réussite qu'elle avait prise fonctionnait à merveille, rien ne l'empêcherait donc d'assouvir ses envies. Oh ça, ils allaient bien rigoler. Elle allait lui faire ravaler son sourire sarcastique !_

_« Je te propose un pari. »_

_« Oh, tien donc. Explique dont. »_

_« Si tu gagne notre duel, je m'engage à faire ce que tu désires pendant un mois complet. »_

_« Et si je perd ? »_

_« Tu n'auras qu'à réaliser un de mes souhaits. »_

_« Et pourquoi j'accepterais, comme tu sais, ma confiance en toi est très limité, voir même inexistante. »_

_« Oh, ça je n'en doute pas ! Disons que c'est juste pour pimenter un peu notre duel. La miss je-sais-tout face à moi. Tu ne trouves pas ça amusant. »_

_« Hum… »_

_« Voyons, la petite Gryffondor aurait-elle peur de moi maintenant ? »_

_« Jamais ! J'accepte ton pari ! Tu vas souffrir Parkinson. »_

_« Oh, pas si vite beauté. On va sceller tout ça par un pacte magique. Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir après. »_

_Hermione, énervée au possible, ne réfléchie pas une seconde avant de brandir sa baguette magique face à son adversaire afin de sceller leur pari. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry et Ron se décidèrent finalement à rejoindre leur meilleure amie._

_« Hey ! Mione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »_

_« Laisse moi Ron, je fais ce que je veux il me semble ! »_

_Ron se tût, dépité, tandis que Pansy partait rejoindre son Drago, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? »_

_« On parlait, rien de plus, ne t'en fais pas Harry. Alors, prêt pour ton duel ? »_

_« Fin prêt, j'attend impatiemment de pouvoir ridiculiser Malfoy comme en deuxième année. »_

_Hermione allait répondre quand leur professeur les appela sur les terrains. Harry, ayant déjà prit place, tourna la tête pour regarder Hermione, elle semblait déterminée. Il se remit bien en place, leva sa baguette._

_« QUE LES DUELS COMMENCENT ! » cria Miss Johnson et les sorts tant attendus fusèrent._

oOo Fin de flash back oOo

Hermione se frotta les fesses en souvenir de se moment douloureux. Elle avait perdue son duel si rapidement ! S'en était presque incroyable. Un simple sort l'avait envoyée sur le cul. Même Harry avait réussi à vaincre se prétentieux de Malfoy et elle, elle n'avait pas pût vaincre ce cleps ! Mais, le pire, avait été de savoir se que Parkinson lui avait réservé. Oh ça, oui, elle avait bien préparée son coup. A présent, elle se retrouvait devant les appartements de Snape, à devoir jouer les aguicheuses avec cette chauve-souris, le séduire et surtout coucher avec lui sinon d'énormes pustules seraient présente sur son beau visage pour un moi. Telles avaient étés les conditions plus qu'imposées pour ce pari des plus stupide.

On était samedi. Le meilleur jour pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire car personne ne se rendrait trop compte de son absence. Il faut bien dire qu'elle n'était plus trop dans son lit la nuit mais bon, passons, cela n'avait pas trop de rapport avec cette histoire lui semblait-il. Demain, elle n'avait pas cours, ça sera plus simple pour se faire discrète et puis, son statut de préfète l'aidait bien également pour lui donner de très bonnes excuses lors de ses escapades nocturnes et surtout très répétées ces temps-ci.

Elle lissa rapidement sa robe de sorcière trop large pour elle et se dit que finalement, elle ne resterait pas longtemps sur elle et puis, elle n'avait pas mis des sous-vêtements coquins en dentelles soyeuses noires pour rien non plus ! Elle comptait également bien sur ça pour vaincre, assez rapidement si possible, la carapace de cet homme soit disant impassible. Elle se sentait d'attaque, prête à tout pour réussir son coup. La lionne avait un plan infaillible. Aucun homme ne pourrait lui résister sous l'effet d'une seule phrase qu'elle prononcera au moment voulu.

Elle frappa puis attendit. L'homme tant attendu ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, restant quelque peu surpris puis repris rapidement son visage impassible et son sourire sarcastique. Il était, pour une fois, dépourvu de toute robe sorcière mais habillé d'une chemise noire ouverte au col ainsi que d'un pantalon noir. Tout cela, elle ne pouvait le niée, lui allait à merveille. Elle avait déjà envie de lui sauter dessus pour assouvir ses envies inavouables. Il prit finalement la parole, la coupant de rêves peu catholiques.

« Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faite ici à une telle heure ? »

« J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose d'important en privé monsieur. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, pour se faufiler à l'intérieur des appartements sombres de son professeur. Elle se dirigea vers le salon pour l'y attendre, ce qu'elle fît en se laissant absorber par la beauté de cet endroit si particulier. Le style était médiéval, les meuble ancien, fait de bois sombre et de marbre. Un canapé et des fauteuils en cuir noir trônaient au centre de la pièce, tournés vers une cheminé allumée qui répandait un feu doux et ronronnant, et avec une petite table basse en métal noir et verre au plein milieu. Deux grandes bibliothèques remplies à ras bord se reposaient tranquillement de chaque côté de la pièce, offrant un grand choix de livres sur tout sujets possible mais se basant principalement sur les potions et leurs pouvoirs. Malgré cet environnement des plus envoûtant, elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir l'image de son professeur. Ce qu'il pouvait être sexy et attirant malgré son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras ! Elle n'arriverait jamais à s'y faire.

C'est alors que l'homme de ses pensées rentra dans le salon, la dévisageant complètement. Laissant dériver son regard, Hermione remarqua une bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe de son professeur. Son effet serait-il déjà presque fait ? Sans plus réfléchir, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, tel un félin vers une proie prise au piège. Une foi en face de lui, elle se colla à lui et fit glisser ses mains tendrement du torse aux épaules robustes de Severus. Brutalement, sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser sauvagement. On aurait presque dit qu'elle était en état de manque vu la férocité avec laquelle elle l'embrassait, mêlant caresses et morsure pour un baiser des plus torride. Elle s'interrompit brusquement.

« Vous vouliez m'entretenir de quelque chose d'important Granger. » Demanda t-il, la voix rauque et tendue par le plaisir et l'envie qu'elle lui inspirait en cet instant.

« Taisez-vous et embrassez moi, j'ai envie de vous. »

Le déclic tant espéré ne se fît pas attendre, elle avait réussit son coup : elle l'avait séduit avec une simple phrase bien placée ! Ne demandant pas son reste, Severus l'embrassa à son tour, laissant aller ses mains sur le corps bien fait de sa jeune étudiante. Sa chemise ne tarda pas à disparaître sur l'un des fauteuils sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, enlevé par les mains délicates de cette jeune Gryffondor si fougueuse. Se mettant à la tâche, il lui ôta lentement sa robe, tâchant de calmer le jeu, pour que la situation n'échappe pas à son contrôle total. Une fois qu'elle fut enfin en sous-vêtements, il abandonna sa bouche pulpeuse pour pouvoir la regarder. Dieu qu'elle était belle et qu'elle lui donnait envie ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui enlever ses bouts de dentelles en trop pour terminer se dont il avait tant envie.

Hermione, elle, était totalement perdue dans ses pensées et se laissait complètement aller. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se rejoignant sans qu'elle ne le sache vraiment aux envies et pulsion de Snape, finir dans le lit de l'homme avec qui elle était en se moment précis. La jeune rouge et or fût quelque peu surprise quand il ralentit la cadence mais ne s'en formalisa pas tant que ça, profitant de se moment de calme pour reprendre possession, plus doucement qu'avant, des lèvres de son amant. Elle descendit l'une de ses mains du coup de Severus sur son torse puis, descendit encore plus bas, s'attaquant à la ceinture du pantalon de se dernier. En peu de temps, elle se retrouva transportée par des bras puissant dans la chambre. Leur chambre pour la nuit.

Une fois allongée avec Severus en position de force, elle ne tarda pas plus longtemps et lui ôta complètement son pantalon qui atterrit, en un bruit mat, à terre. Severus non plus ne tarda pas et enleva ces fichus bouts de dentelles afin de la mettre à nue pour lui, juste pour lui. Lentement, il quitta la bouche de son élève pour descendre vers sa nuque, sa poitrine, ses tétons durcis, son ventre, son nombril et, enfin, l'endroit interdit. Il commença par l'embrassait, puis, sentant l'envie et le besoin devenir de plus en plus pressant chez sa partenaire par ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyant, il fit entrer sa langue dans son petit jeu. Elle arqua le dos, subite à un long frisson de plaisir, c'est là qu'il vît que le moment était venu. Il se repositionna sur elle, l'embrassa fougueusement avant de la pénétrer d'un seul coup.

S'en était trop pour Hermione, elle croulait littéralement sous le plaisir que lui prodiguait Severus. Aux bouts de plusieurs va et viens des plus jouissifs, elle partit, criant le nom de son amant, vers le septième ciel, suivit rapidement par son homme.

Ils étaient épuisés, tous les deux allongés côte à côte, face à face, sur le grand lit à baldaquin du maître des potions. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils se regardaient, sans vraiment rien se dire, les yeux dans les yeux, quand Hermione, le corps encore couvert de sueur de ses derniers ébats, se positionna sur Severus, l'obligeant à se mettre sur le dos. Sauvagement, elle s'attaqua à son coup, l'embrassant et le mordant à volonté. Severus, encore épuisé, positionna ses mains dans le dos de la belle pour le caresser tendrement d'une main et pour descendre vers ses fesses d'une autre, murmurant à son oreille.

« Tu es infatigable mon ange. Tu sais que je ne t'attendais que demain? » Demanda t-il alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu doit ma présence à Parkinson. »

« Et en quoi ? »

« Oh, elle m'a lancé un pari sur notre duel et c'est elle qui a gagné. »

« Et, que devais-tu faire exactement ? Etais-ce pour ça que tu étais plus sauvage que d'habitude ? »

« Je devais te séduire et coucher avec toi, et non, mon comportement venais juste du fait que tu m'as terriblement manqué. Mon corps à l'air de ne plus vouloir être loin de toi mon chéri. » Elle l'embrassa fougueusement comme pour confirmer ses paroles.

« Mmh… » Il se remit en position de supériorité. « Si je t'ai tellement manqué, prouve-le. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils refirent l'amour, une fois de plus. Ils passèrent leur dimanche matin, comme à leurs habitudes depuis six mois exactement, dans leur lit commun.


End file.
